Forum:I Got Plenty Of Rare Weapons But...
...I am looking for more rare weapons. Especially any pearlescent weapons or shields. I am away from my PS3 right now so I dont have the stats but i got a Volcano with 1000+ damage, a Pestilent Defiler with 1000+ damage and 3.7 zoom, Hellfire, Hunters Striker, several other orange and purple items, ect. What I am tryin to say is I probably got what you are lookin for so feel free to add me or message me so we can trade or dupe. PS3: Wrecked111 Also, I am gonna go kill Knoxx and raid the armory for the first, second and third times tonight if anyboy wants to join me. i would like join you to knoxx, but can you dupe your defiler and striker? my psn is osang_21. hey this is MINI_JACKIE_CHAN you already added me...i'll dupe you this really good tsunami this cool guy gave to me...if you can invite me to your game and kill crawmerax to help me lvl up...i'm lvl 55 now MINI JACKIE CHAN 21:46, March 8, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN @osang_21, yeah you can come, just add me. i can dupe those for you too. do you got anything to dupe? @MINI_JACKIE_CHAN: yeah i did add you the other day, i would love to have that tsunami, i will dupe or trade anything i got for it. you can come kill knoxx, im sure that will level you up. ok i only take shields or pearlescent......my tsunami is lvl 48 does corrosive and lightning every time but the bullets travel kinda slow....i thought crawmerax will get me to lvl 61 the fastest and get you and me more pearls don't worry i don't steal or hog weapons MINI JACKIE CHAN 21:53, March 8, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN i have a couple of oranges (not sure which ones are good) @mini: can you dupe that tsunami? osang_21 @MINI_JACKIE_CHAN: yeah we can go kill cramerax too. i am only level 59 so i need to level up too. i dont have any pearls, but how can i get that tsunami? @osang_21: i will take what you got. i kno a glitch where to make it easy to kill him......i'll can dupe you the tsunami,but we'll have to help me lvl up first because i barely know you MINI JACKIE CHAN 22:03, March 8, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN dont worry man i aint a noob, the tsunami is the only pearl that i really want, i will be playin tonight just message me. can get on tonite i'll be on thurday night and anytime on friday and the rest of the weekend MINI JACKIE CHAN 22:12, March 8, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN okay cool, just msg me when your ready if you get a party with a hunter in it with the class mod (team rare items skill)....i'm pretty sure you're get a pearl MINI JACKIE CHAN 22:18, March 8, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN Ok the cool guy Mini_Jackie_Chan is talking about is me. i gave him the tsunami. i also have a lvl 61 tsunami will a friggin massive clip. i also have some of the best weapons in the game but not all. i am constantly looking for better than i got. im currently looking for a better Rose shield. also about the +rare letting you get a pearl that is a load. i normally play with 2 hunters and 2 sirens all 4 have +2 rare find and we usually only find 1 pearl a day sometimes 2 but thats pushing it. PSN GT: BFS-TWYSTED TWYSTED 02:47, March 9, 2010 (UTC) @TWYSTED: well what would you need for some of those weapons? Just beat knoxx for the first time and raided the armory. got locked out. that sucked. got a few good things out the armory. nothin too special. still lookin for pearls and/or rare weapons. also gonna need help killin cramerax too. when i played with 2 hunters both with +3 rare items....we got 4 pearls doing the unlimited time in the armory glitch MINI JACKIE CHAN 21:00, March 9, 2010 (UTC)MINI_JACKIE_CHAN @Mini hey dude if you have a +3 rarefind for a hunter or siren can you dup it for me all i seem to find is a +2 and i would like the +3 TWYSTED 01:28, March 10, 2010 (UTC) @TWYSTED: what would it take for you to dupe your pearls? "Wrecked" @wrecked I have your psn wrote down i was planning on sending you an invite when i got on tonight. normally i ask nothing in return unless you have something that is better than what i have or something that i dont have TWYSTED 03:03, March 10, 2010 (UTC) @TWYSTED: ok cool, i wont be on tonight (tues) but i will be on the rest of the week. just add me or msg me. idk if i got anything you want but i can dupe everything i got an you can do what you wish with it. Sounds good to me TWYSTED 03:41, March 10, 2010 (UTC) @ twysted: can u dupe me some weps? Osang 21 03:46, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Send me a message on the psn my GT BFS-TWYSTED and will try to clear a spot so that i can friend invite you. i dont know when i will be able to dup them for you but i have no problem doing it though. Alright dudes im leaving work so i wont be able to check this again tonight TWYSTED 03:54, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Alright a bunch twysted. i'll send a friend request tomorrow. i will be able to go on at 4:00 to 5:30ish tomorrow pacific time, Wednesday. You can set the exact time if you want. Osang 21 04:02, March 10, 2010 (UTC) sorry twysted i only have a soldier class and a modded siren but i don't use her MINI JACKIE CHAN 20:23, March 10, 2010 (UTC) MINI_JACKIE_CHAN